The present invention relates to the field of graphical effects and replacement or sorting of visual information and, more particularly, to utilizing a graphical transition to sort an interface element independently of a document object model.
Traditionally, sorting of user interface (e.g., text fields, labels) elements of a Web document (e.g., Web page) requires manipulating the document object model (DOM) associated with the document. For example, JavaScript is often utilized to dynamically alter text field positioning of a Web page by modifying the document object model of the Web page. This process typically triggers deconstruction/reconstruction of elements and/or data transfer between elements. For example, when moving an interface element within a DOM, the element can be copied into memory, repositioned within the DOM, and deleted from the original position. Consequently, memory and processor usage can be significantly increased during this process. The problem is further compounded when several subsequent renderings (e.g., multiple sorts) on elements are performed.